1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a specimen inspection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a terahertz wave which is an electromagnetic wave having a frequency of 100 GHz to 30 THz has attracted attention. The terahertz wave can be used in imaging, various measurements such as spectroscopic measurement, non-destructive testing, and the like.
For example, Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/1785 discloses a specimen inspection apparatus which irradiates a medicine (specimen) with a terahertz wave and inspects whether or not foreign materials are contained in the medicine, based on the terahertz wave transmitting through or reflected by the medicine.
However, the specimen inspection apparatus of Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/1785 irradiates the medicine with the terahertz wave only from one direction. Accordingly, in the specimen inspection apparatus of Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/1785, the terahertz wave is significantly scattered depending on a shape or a disposed state of the medicine, and detection precision may be decreased. Specifically, in a case where the medicine is printed, the terahertz wave is significantly scattered and the detection precision may be decreased.